sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Alonzo Bodden
| birth_place = Queens, New York City, New York, U.S. | occupation = Comedian, actor | name = Alonzo Bodden }} Alonzo Bodden ( ; born June 13, 1962) is an American comedian and actor known for winning the grand prize in the third season of the reality-television series Last Comic Standing. He had been the runner-up in the previous season. In 2007, he released his DVD Tall, Dark and Funny. He was a talent judge in NBC's [[Last Comic Standing 5|5th season of Last Comic Standing]], along with Kathleen Madigan and ANT. He is also a television host and voice-over actor. Early life Alonzo Bodden was born and raised in the Saint Albans area of Queens, New York. His mother was African American while his father was black Honduran. Before his work in show business, Bodden worked for Lockheed Martin and McDonnell Douglas in Long Beach in the training department in the early 90's. Television He hostedThe Adam Carolla Podcast, 3/11/2009 the Speed TV program 101 Cars You Must Drive. He is also a host for America's Worst Driver. He also guest starred on Angel. He has performed on numerous television shows including The Tonight Show with Jay Leno, Late Night with Conan O'Brien, Make Me Laugh, Late Friday, The Late Late Show with Craig Kilborn, Comedy Central Presents and It's Showtime at the Apollo. He is also a voice actor who has worked on Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue, Masked Rider, and O'Grady. He is a co-host of Inside the Vault on WGN America. In 2011, he was a panelist on a BBC America year end special of Wait Wait... Don't Tell Me!, as well as a recurring panelist currently on the weekly NPR show and podcast. During 2014, he was a comedic panelist on Game Show Network's original series Mind of a Man. Filmography Movies * 8 Guys (2003) (short film) * Bringing Down the House (2003) * The Girl Next Door (2004) * Scary Movie 4 (2006) * National Lampoon's Totally Baked: A Potumentary (2007) * Why We Ride (2013) Television * Californication (2014) * America's Worst Driver (2010) * Angel (2003) – Eddie Rhodes Voice-over *''Masked Rider'' – Ultivore (voice) *''Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue'' – Thunderon (voice) Radio Bodden frequently appears as a panelist on NPR's news quiz show Wait Wait... Don't Tell Me! as a guest on The Joe Rogan Experience and on The Adam Carolla Show. Personal life Bodden is a car and motorcycle enthusiast. In addition to an e92 BMW M3 and JCW Mini Cooper, Bodden owns many motorcycles, including a Triumph Rocket III, a Triumph Speed Triple, a Ducati 1098, a BMW HP2, and a Ducati Multistrada, and formerly owned a Honda CB400F. In 2010, Bodden highsided his Ducati 1098 while racing at Buttonwillow Raceway Park. The crash shattered his scaphoid, requiring surgeries and a bone graft to fix.The Adam Carolla Show (podcast), July 27, 2010 In 2011, he had customizer Nick Anglada rebuild the bike in a bare aluminum and anodized gold palette. March 26, 2013 Bodden donated a kidney to his brother, who is three years older. Renal Support Network|date=2014-12-16|work=Renal Support Network|access-date=2017-11-04|language=en-US}} References External links * * *Official website *Interview on Adam Carolla's podcast * Alonzo on recently donating a kidney to his brother * Alonzo Bodden biography on clean and sober comedy site Recovery Comedy Category:1962 births Category:American male comedians Category:American male film actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Living people Category:Last Comic Standing winners Category:Male actors from New York City Category:People from Queens, New York Category:Comedians from New York City Category:20th-century American comedians Category:21st-century American comedians